versefandomcom-20200223-history
WICON
Worldwide Intelligence and Co-Operation Network (W.I.C.O.N) is a shadow agency that offers the government members within the United Nations various services that are outside of their capabilities. WICON is headquartered aboard a supercarrier that constantly navigates on the international waters. WICON is comprised of several smaller regional sections, which is headquartered either in "front" buildings posing as real businesses or undisclosed sites in the wilderness. When a nation has no extradition treaty with another nation, that nation may hire on WICON to extradite the target to international waters and keep them indefinely. The only nations that WICON won't go in are the communist nations of China and Russia. The reason is that these two countries have their own WICON sectors. W.I.C.O.N. Regional Sectors: * NORAM Sector - ** Sectors: North America Sector (Canada, Caribbeans, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Mexico and the United States of America) ** Headquarter(s): *** Eastport City (Global and NORAM regional HQ) * SOAM Sector - South American Sector ** Sectors: Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Colombia, Ecuador, French Guyana, Guyana, Paraguay, Peru, Suriname, Uruguay, and Venezuela, ** Headquarter(s): *** Bueno Aires, Argentina * EUR Sector - Europe Sector ** Sectors: Central Europe (Austria, Czech Republic, Germany, Hungary Poland, Slovakia, Slovenia, and Switzerland), Eastern Europe (Belarus, Estonia, Kaliningrad, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, and Ukraine), Northern Europe (Faroe Island, Finland, Jan-Mayen, Iceland, Norway, Svalbard, and Sweden), Southern Europe (Greece, Italy, and Sardina), Southeastern Europe (Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Romania, and Serbia), Southwestern Europe (Balearic Islands, Portugal, and Spain), Western Europe (Belgium, Corsica, France, Ireland, Netherlands, and United Kingdom) ** Headquarter(s): *** London, United Kingdom (Sector Headquarter) * AIR Sector - Arabian and Islamic Region Sector ** Sectors: Afghanistan, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Bahrain, Cyprus, Gaza Strip, Georgia, Iran, Iraq, Israel, Jordan, Kazakhstan, Kuwait, Kyrgyzstan, Lebanon, Nakhchivan, Oman, Pakistan, Qatar, Saudi Arabian Republic, Syria, Tajikistan, Turkey, Turkmenistan, United Arab Emirates, Uzbekistan, West Bank, and Yemen ** Headquarter(s): *** Riyadh, Saudi Arabian Republic (Unified AIR Sector HQ), *** Jerusalem, Israel (Arab Section HQ) *** Tehran, Iran (Islamic Section HQ) * AFRS - African Sector ** Sectors: ** Headquarter(s): *** Pretoria, Gauteng, South Africa (Southern Africa Sector HQ), *** Cairo, Egypt (Northern Africa Sector HQ) * ASIA - Asia Sector ** Sectors: Asia (China, Hong Kong, Mongolia, Taiwan, and United Korea), North Asia (Russia), East Asia (Japan), South Asia (Ashmore and Carter Islands, Brunei, Cambodia, Indonesia, Malaysia, Myanmar, Papua New Guinea, Philippines, Thailand, Vietnam), West Asia (Bangladesh, Bhutan, India, Nepal, Sri Lanka) ** Headquarter(s): *** Hong Kong (Overall Asia Sector HQ), *** Shanghai, China (China Sector HQ), *** Tokyo, Japan (Eastern Asia Sector HQ), *** Bangkok, Thailand (Southern Asia Sector HQ) *** Kathmandu, Nepal (Western Asia Sector HQ) *** Moscow, Russia (Northern Asia Sector HQ) * AUSPAC - Australian and Pacific Sector ** Sectors: American Samoa, Australia, New Caledonia, New Zealand, Norfolk Island, and Tonga ** Headquarter(s): *** Sydney, New South Wales, Australia WICON SECTIONS: WICON Archives BEHIND THE SCENES: W.I.C.O.N. is present in Blackwood, Zero Gravity, Secret Leagues: Underground, Secret Lockers Society, and Hell High Universes with some variations.